Sinceramente
by kotoko-noda
Summary: Si le preguntan que ve en Rei ¿que responderia Kai? KaixRei shonen ai


_**Summary:  
><strong>__**Si me preguntan… Si me preguntan qué diablos veo en el… Yo respondería… Sinceramente… ¿Qué respondería Kai?**_

_**Story Notes:  
>Noche de ocio, reto personal "pensamientos de un Kai"<strong>_

_**Advertencias:  
>Shonen ai, KaixRei, ligera insinuación de acto procreativo no reproductivo?(wtf?)<strong>_

_**Género:  
>Romance o intento de ello<strong>_

_**Dedicatoria:  
>Para Faighta con muchísimo cariño porque me has ayudado en los peores momentos alegrándome y porque molestamos pjs xD<strong>_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Beyblade no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, quizá algún día y en un mundo realmente ficticio y retorcido…pero por ahora son de su respectivo dueño…**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-entonces…me preguntaba si es que podíamos salir y…-

Ella sigue y sigue hablando, luce nerviosa, no la culpo en realidad por querer salir conmigo, su cara es linda, tiene un aura agradable y un lindo rostro; la he visto antes, ingreso no hace mucho a este lugar, muchos aquí la consideran linda y sé que desean salir con ella pero yo…

-lo lamento- le interrumpo y ella logra callarse al instante mirándome con lo que parece sorpresa

-…entiendo….- sonríe tristemente y baja el rostro-…entonces los rumores son ciertos…tú tienes a alguien…-

-estoy seguro encontraras a alguien más- me alejo de ella e intento regresar a mi trabajo, el descanso se ha terminado

-e…espero sean realmente felices…- la miro de reojo antes de irme y me muestra una sonrisa realmente sincera…es una lástima…es una linda chica, en otro tiempo quizá, solo quizá lo hubiese considerado, pero ahora no.

Regreso a mi trabajo y el resto del día laboral transcurre normal, sin ningún percance y es hora de ir a casa. Camino por los pasillos, aun es temprano supongo, ya que aún hay gente en el trabajo que va de un lado a otro.

-Kai- giro la vista en dirección de quien me llama y no respondo, tan solo le miro, ahora que lo recuerdo llegue a salir con ella en un par de ocasiones, espero lo que sea que tenga que decir, ella se me acerca, coloca sus manos sobre mi pecho y me mira con picardía -…hace demasiado...- continuo mirándola sin moverme o decir algo, sigo esperando a que termine…quiero irme a casa -…que no salimos o hacemos algo…-

-¿eso es todo?- ella me mira por esa pregunta por un par de segundos y luego sonríe

-no, sé qué hace mucho no estas con...una mujer…-dice pasando levemente sus manos por mi pecho con esa sonrisa, no puedo evitar hacer una ligera mueca -…y estuve pensando en hacerte recordar los buenos tiempos…tu sabes…lo que se siente estar con…una mujer...-

-si ya has terminado, tengo que irme a casa- le aparto de mi pero ella toma mi brazo antes de que pueda marcharme

-¿Qué es lo que tiene _el_ de bueno que no puedo darte yo?-no lo aparenta pero esta algo molesta –has estado rechazándome desde que estas con _eso_y sencillamente no entiendo ¡¿Qué tiene de bueno estar con otro hombre? ¡No va a resultar nada de eso! ¡¿Qué es lo que ves en eso que no pueda tener alguien más?-explota y no puedo evitar molestarme porque le llama _eso_

-¿puedes dejar ya tus dramas? Es molesto- retiro bruscamente su agarre y le dedico una mirada típica de un Hiwatari –si solo vas a decir estupideces entonces me marcho- me alejo y estoy seguro de que no va a seguirme, no por ahora

-¡¿Qué diablos ves en _eso_?-me grita y yo simplemente le ignoro o eso trato, es tan molesta, todo esto es tan molesto y todo, desde que comencé a salir con…el llamado "_eso_"

Subo a mi auto, enciendo el motor y voy a casa, vaya día, no es que fuese el primero y quizá no sea el último pero comienzo a fastidiarme de todo esto. Día tras día es casi la misma historia y la misma estúpida pregunta "¿Qué es lo que ves en eso?" claro, no siempre es "eso" en ocasiones es simplemente "el". El semáforo se pone en rojo y me detengo, observo una pareja de jóvenes cruzar la calle, es una pareja "normal"; me apoyo en el volante observándoles y pienso entonces ¿Qué es lo que veo en él? ¿Por qué estoy con él? ¿Qué es lo que me atrae de su persona que otros no puedan tener?

Si lo pienso detenidamente, sexo puedo tenerlo con cualquiera, bastaría con solo insinuarme o coquetear con el primer blanco que tenga enfrente y listo, no necesito más. Si fuera por la novedad de salir con otro hombre ya lo hubiese dejado hace mucho, a decir verdad los hombres no me van, les miro y no siento absolutamente nada porque yo, en realidad, no soy gay.

¿Entonces porque salgo con otro hombre?

El claxon de los vehículos junto con una que otra grosería me saca de mis pensamientos, el semáforo se ha puesto en verde y yo tengo que seguir con mi camino y dejar mis estúpidas preguntas para después.

El camino es algo tedioso ¿es que tiene que haber tráfico a estas horas? Me irrito levemente, lo único que quiero es llegar a casa y relajarme un poco ¿es mucho pedir eso? Y para colmo otro estúpido semáforo me detiene, giro mi vista hacia un costado, tengo que evitar pensar así que busco algo que me distraiga momentáneamente; observo y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de algo, suspiro y en vez de seguir busco estacionar y detenerme en un lugar cercano. Primero tengo que hacer eso.  
>Estaciono el auto una vez que he llegado a mi destino y observo el complejo de apartamentos, él ya debe estar esperándome como ya es costumbre. Camino con esa cosa en manos y me dirijo a mi departamento; espero nadie me vea con esto…oh mierda la vecina ya me vio, me mira un poco tan solo para decir "es un lindo ramo…"y continua con su camino, enarco una ceja y hago lo mismo, a veces pienso que es una mujer realmente extraña.<p>

"¿Qué es lo que ves en el?" Me detengo antes de abrir la puerta de mi departamento; comienza a cansarme de verdad mi mente. Suspiro y al final decido entrar, no puedo evitar buscarle con la mirada aunque se perfectamente dónde puede estar.

Me dirijo a la cocina guiado por el aroma tan agradable que inunda el lugar y en efecto, él está ahí. Le observo y escondo detrás de mí el dichoso ramo que trigo conmigo; el parece no haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia. A veces no entiendo porque le gusta tanto cocinar, lo hace en su trabajo y lo hace en casa ¿no se cansa de estar en la cocina todo el día? Aunque pensándolo mejor agradezco lo haga también aquí….

-ha Kai- me mira finalmente-¿cuándo has regresado?-sonríe como siempre lo hace

-hace poco- le respondo y continúo observando

-¿te gustaría cenar? Ya casi termino, tan solo espera un poco más- retoma su labor culinaria casi terminada y yo continuo mirándole sin decir nada más, creo que él sabe que le estoy mirando porque gira levemente -¿sucede algo?- no le respondo, sigo viéndole, quizá analizándole -¿Kai?- se acerca a mí y toca mi rostro -¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- me mira preocupado y yo observo fijamente sus pupilas, tiene unos hermosos ojos dorados, pero yo aún no le respondo porque me pierdo en ellos -¿Kai?...-su tono de voz suena aún más preocupado

-no es nada- digo finalmente y el aún tiene esa expresión en el rostro

-¿y eso?- sin darme cuenta he bajado el ramo y él lo ha visto -…es…- asiento y lo levanto a la altura de su rostro -¿son para mí?-sus mejillas se tiñen ligeramente de un hermoso rojizo, asiento de nuevo y él las toma -…gracias…- sonríe y continuo observándole

Su cabello negro extremadamente largo y atado en una larga trenza, su piel apiñonada, tan tersa, tan suave. Sus hermosos ojos dorados casi felinos, sus labios…observo esos carnosos labios y no resisto pues le beso mientras el habla de algo. Se calla al instante pero me corresponde, ríe un poco cuando nos apartamos del beso; aún tiene ese rubor en sus mejillas; quiero besarlo de nuevo y así lo hago.

-…Kai…la cena…-intenta decir entre besos pero no le doy tiempo a protesta, lo cargo y lo siento sobre la mesa mientras mis manos se cuelan debajo de su playera y mis labios recorren su cuello, siento como se estremece pero no se niega, no me aparta y me deja tocarlo, besarlo, acariciarlo y tomarlo justamente donde esa mañana tuvimos un encuentro parecido. Me enloquece, me enciende, me altera el solo escuchar "Kai" de sus labios, quiero cada vez más de él, quiero tocarlo aún más, quiero sentir aún más esta sensación dentro de mí. Tan solo quiero todo de él y quiero darle todo de mí…

En ningún momento he dejado de observarle, ahora su pecho sube y baja intentando que su respiración vuelva a ser normal, le noto observándome, sus brazos me atraen hacia él y yo no me niego, él dice unas palabras y yo sonrió.

Si me preguntan…

Es amable, considerado, romántico, sensible, cariñoso, soñador, es buen cocinero, compañero, amigo, no me asfixia, no me harta, me escucha, intenta comprenderme, me sonríe como solo él sabe hacerlo, me mira solo a mí, no le importa como fui, me acepta tal cual y sobretodo, me ama por quien soy.

Si me preguntan qué diablos veo en el…

-Rei…-susurro en su oído

Yo respondería…

-…te amo…-

Sinceramente…

¡¿QUE DIABLOS LES INTERESA?

Lo amo, me ama, somos felices, es sencillamente perfecto…

Si me preguntan de nuevo algo tan estúpido… ¡váyanse al carajo!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**Notas finales del capítulo:**_

_**No tengo nada más que decir, solo que espero hayan disfrutado este escrito y los invito a leer las historias de Faighta también de beyblade estoy segura que las encontraran agradables.**_

_**También, espero puedan leernos en un futuro no muy lejano en historias originales, a cualquier cambio anuncio en mi profile!  
>En fin, les invito por ultimo a dejar un comentario, es fácil, rápido y sencillo, no cuesta nada y ayuda a un posible lemon completo en una posible continuación<strong>_

_**¿Review?  
><strong>_


End file.
